zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IrkeninvaderAngel/Irken Loves
part 1 *Zim's house* Zim was in his lab working on something when Angela took a walk towards Zim's House and the computer said to ZIM. the computer: master someone is at the house. the computer said to Zim as Zim push a button and Angela fell in a hole in the first step and Angela land in a tub. Angela waked over to the glass of the tub and Angela hit the glass and Angela looked around inside the tub and Angela saw a red eyes staring at her. Angela said to herself. Angela: maybe he can let me out of here. Angela said to herself as Angela saw the red eyes person came out of the darkest. Angela saw it was Zim her heart just sank and Angela siad to Zim. Angela: so you are the one called Zim right because Dib toke me about you alot. Zim: yes, yes i am, i am Zim and Zim should rule the world and destroyed the human being for good. Zim said to Angela as Angela looked away from ZIm and Angela heard her stomach growled for food and Angela said to Zim. Angela: do you Zim have even food from for me please. Angela said to Zim as Zim walked away from his lab and Angela said to Zim. Angela: (yelled) i never try your food before. Zim stopped dead in his tracks and turns to looked at Angela's face. Zim: you never try my irken food before wow ok Angela. Zim went to get irken food for Angela. Zim came back and saw the tub was opening. Zim looked over at the couch and saw Angela and Gir playing a video games on the big screen TV. Zim walks over to them and dropped the irken food on the couch beside Angela and Gir. Zim watched them played until Gir got sleepy and Gir put his head on Angela's lap and Zim looked at Angela and said to Angela. Zim: so how is the food Angela. Angela: they are good and i love the irken chicken those irkens know how to treat a girl some good chicken mama love her chicken i love shimp too mama love her chicken and shimp too Zim. You should the irken shimp man it's good. Angela said to Zim as Angela hand Zim one shimp and Zim try it and he likes it too and Zim and Angela ate the last of the shimps and Zim looked at Angela as Angela have some juice on her side of her mouth and Zim take a napkin and wrapped Angela's side of her mouth. After Zim was done wrapping Angela's side of her mouth. Angela looked back at Zim. Zim lean in to Angela and said to Angela. Zim: so Angela how do you like it there pal. Angela: i think place is the most wonderful place ever with you and Gir Zim. Angela put her forehead on Zim's forehead and Zim looked at Angela and said to Angela. Zim: i-i have to do some thing now Angela. Angela: o ok ZIm bye pal and Zim. Zim: yeah Angela. Angela: may i sleepover for tonight pal. Zim: sure why not Angela sleep on the couch pal. Angela: thanks Zim thank you so much pal. Zim: you're welcome Angela. Angela: your the only one who will be trust to be around with Zim so again thanks. Angela said to Zim as Angela lean in to Zim's cheek and kiss it. then lay down on the pillow and Zim covered up Angela and the computer came on and said to him. The computer: master the Dib is looking for Angela sir. The computer said to Zim and Zim run over to the screen and he saw the Dib-worm walking up to Zim's house door and Dib saw the window opened and started to climbed in when a robot hand came down and grabbed him by his two legs and Dib let out a big gasped. the dark room were Dib is... to be contuined... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts